The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of highly active water-dispersible pesticide formulations, more particularly, to a process for the preparation of a water-dispersible pesticide formulation comprising as an active ingredient a pesticidal component of the benzoyl phenyl urea series.
Many water-dispersible pesticide formulations comprising as an active ingredient a benzoyl phenyl urea compound, such as diflubenzuron, triflumuron, chlorofluazuron, teflubenzuron or flufenoxuron are known. These conventional water-dispersible pesticide formulations are prepared by adding the active ingredient to a carrier and a surface active agent, and mixing and pulverizing them. At the time of application, such a water-dispersible pesticide is diluted with water to form a suspension to spray on an object.
The conventional water-dispersible pesticide or wettable powder formulations comprising, for example, diflubenzuron, triflumuron, chlorofluazuron, teflubenzuron or flufenoxuron as an active ingredient are defective in that the activity is lower than that of an emulsion. Accordingly, when a conventional water-dispersible pesticide is diluted with water and the resulting suspension is sprayed on an object, in order to attain a high pesticidal effect, it is necessary to spray a large quantity of the suspension, and problems such as environmental pollution and increased costs arise.